Curiousity Aroused the Cat
by EvilLilBlackie
Summary: Rei notices that Kai has been taking mysterious nights away from the others. Things aren't as what they used to be before. So Rei decides to follow Kai...only to discover something he'd never expect -wink- KaiRei Rated R for upcoming light lime
1. Part One

Curiosity Aroused the Cat  
  
Blackie: Yep I'm working on another one shot, so sue me. Rei: What's this one this time? Blackie: A little humor, a little romance, a little joy, a little pain, all in the mix of my devious plans. Kai: Oh Smaza, save us. Blackie: Oh shut up. Rei: Blackie doesn't own Beyblade, only her songs and her plots. Blackie: Read and review!  
  
---  
  
Part One  
  
---  
  
Rei sighed for like the tenth time that lazy mid-afternoon. Kenny, Max and Takao were out to see the movies while Kai was out and about. The Chinese boy didn't really feel like doing anything that day. He felt so bored though. Hardly he ever went out to have some fun since he thought it would take his mind off Beyblading, which he didn't want to do. But he couldn't help but wonder if he should take a break for a while and take the stress out of him.   
  
He jumped slightly when he heard the phone ring. He picked up the cordless lazily and pressed the 'Talk' button before putting it to his ear, "Hello? Rei speaking."  
  
"Hey Rei, it's me."  
  
"Shawn? How did you know my number?"  
  
"Well I heard that you were around town so I decided to drop a call and say hi. And how I found your number, thank the ol' operator."  
  
Rei smiled, he met up with a Japanese boy named Shawn Raven who was interested into Beyblading, but never got the chance to do it since he was traveling the world with his koibito, Ramsey Risley. They knew each other for quite sometime, talking on the phone and just talking about life. After a while Shady laughed and said, "Right now me and Rams are taking a break from his business trip in France, so I was thinking of taking him somewhere to have fun for tonight."  
  
"Oh, that's nice of you, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Me and Ramsey are getting ready to head off to the club later in an a couple hours, wanna come?"  
  
"Er I don't know, Shawn, I'd rather stay home for today."  
  
"Aw why not? It'll be fun! Hey, I know what you do these days, just slumping around in the living room like a couch potato."  
  
"But Shawn-"  
  
"No ifs ands or buts. At least take some time to think about it Rei, alright? You know my cell number, okay?"  
  
"Alright, fine." Rei muttered.   
  
Shady chuckled on the line, "Yeah, but-" The male was inturupted by someone talking in the background, "Well I gotta go, Ramsey needs the phone to call up his cousin in London."  
  
"Alright Shawn, take ease now."  
  
"You too and remember my offer okay?"  
  
"Bye Shawn." Rei exasperated before hanging up the phone. Again he took another sigh. He'd have to think about it. Besides, he didn't know what he was going to do and the others said they were going to train once they came back, but by the time they came back all of them were already in bed.   
  
Rei leaned back for a moment and thought, glancing at the phone every now and then.   
  
Then he heard the door open, then the loud chirpy voices from Max, Kenny and Takao which meant that the three were back from the movies.  
  
"Did you see how fast that guy beat the hell out of him!? It was so unbelievable- Hey Rei!" Takao exclaimed when he entered the room, followed by Max and Kenny.   
  
"Hey Rei, we there any calls for me? I was expecting a call from my mom since she wanted to have a word with me." Max asked the neko-jin.   
  
Rei shook his head, "No, the only call I got was from my friend Shawn."  
  
"Shawn? Who's Shawn?" Takao asked, tilting his head in mild confusion.  
  
"He was a friend of mine who I met up with in one of the tournaments we had near here." Rei replied, "He was asking if I wanted to go with him and his koi to the club."  
  
"You should go, Rei, it'll be fun for you." Max suggested.  
  
"Besides, you've been pretty much house bounded here." Kenny added.  
  
"Well I don't know, besides we are going to train later, right?" Rei asked, trying to change the subject.   
  
Takao blinked, "No we aren't, Kai never said we had training today, did he?"  
  
"Not that I heard, you guys trained your hearts out yesterday, so I guess this is a time for you guys to take a break." Kenny informed.   
  
Max smiled, leaning into the couch that he was sitting on, "Yes! No training today."  
  
Rei tried to think up another excuse, an alaby, a statement, anything at all to change the subject. True it was like he was ditching his friend, but he didn't want to be a third wheel and he didn't want to go without the team captain's permission first.  
  
Which all leads to Rei blushing inwardly of the Russian blader. If anyone caught Rei's attention by taking more than just one glance, it would definitely be the one and only Kai Hiwatari himself. True, he had a growing crush for the loner, but he couldn't help himself being the curious kitten he was.   
  
"So why don't you just go, Rei? I mean, it will at least get you out of the house once and a while so we don't have to worry that we're leaving you at home with nothing to do." Takao urged, slightly concerned for his Chinese friend.   
  
Rei hesitated again, "It's okay, really....and shouldn't Kai be home by now?" the neko-jin added that statement pretty quickly.  
  
Max didn't seem to note the rush as he looked around, "You know, now that you mentioned it, he has been gone for a while."  
  
"He left pretty early this morning, saying he had some 'business' to do." Kenny informed in a matter of fact tone. Takao rose an eyebrow, "And he has been giving us more breaks then usual, so much that it's been a couple months since I last broke an arm muscle from training so much."  
  
"You know what?" Rei said out of the blue after hearing that information, he picked up the phone and started to dial a number.  
  
"What are you doing Rei?"  
  
"Calling Shawn, maybe he can help me find Kai."  
  
The other three blinked as Rei got a hold of Shawn into a quick conversation and a plan to meet up.   
  
--  
  
Blackie: Like So Far? Don't like so far? Well tell me!  
  
If ya review nice long reviews, you'll have a happy authoress and faster updates n.n 


	2. Part Two

Blackie: Yup, I'm updating, so don't sue me.  
  
Rei: Blackie doesn't own Beyblade, only her plots, her songs, and Shawn and Ramsey who are characters in Kudoku.  
  
Blackie: So read and review if you know what's good for you! And don't steal Ramsey and Shawn! They're MY boys .  
  
Ramsey/Shawn: O.o  
  
Blackie:...What?  
  
---  
  
Part Two  
  
---  
  
"You know, this is almost like you're spying on him, are you sure this is a good idea?" a black and silver haired male asked uneasily, his sapphire eyes peering at Rei who was looking out the window.  
  
"I'm sure Shawn, stop worrying. Besides, maybe I can find out what Kai's been up to all this time." Rei replied, tugging lightly on the wrist gloves that were tightly snug on his palm. He wore a different attire for this little 'mission' so to speak. He was wearing a black and red outfit instead of his usual white and blue, his hair was wrapped up in a red tie instead of the usual white tie and a black headband with a red and white yin yang instead of the red headband with a black and white yin yang (pretty much, it's all opposite, work with me here)  
  
"I have to kinda agree with Shawn, like they always said, curiosity killed the cat." a blond stated, looking at Rei from the rear-view mirror.   
  
Rei rolled his honey colored eyes and replied, "You two worry too much, and besides, I'm a neko-jin, Ramsey."  
  
"Whatever." Ramsey muttered, his multicolored eyes looking back at the road. Shawn then looked to the side and blinked, "Hey, isn't that him?"  
  
Rei looked and his eyes widened, "Ramsey!! Stop the car!!"  
  
Ramsey quickly moved his foot and floored the brakes, causing all three males in the car to jolt forward before moving back into their seats.  
  
"Thank higher beings for seat-belts." Ramsey muttered, "Or all three of us would be flat on the wind sheild or worse through the window and ran over by our own car."  
  
"Har har, funny Ramsey." Shawn replied looking to see the white scarf disappear by the corner.   
  
Rei stared at the corner and nodded, "That was him alright, that was definitely Kai."  
  
"If you go by car, he'll catch you for sure, if he's walking, surely it's probably no where far from here." Shawn suggested. Rei nodded and opened the car door, then when he went by the Asian's door Shawn extended his arm out the window to show the cellphone in his palm.  
  
"Take it, it might come in handy," the raven haired male replied to Rei's slight confusion. Rei nodded and took the cell in his hands before slipping it into his pocket, "Thanks a lot you two, couldn't have gotten this far without you."  
  
"No problem man, just keep your eyes pealed, this area's got a hell lot of peeping toms." Ramsey warned, "They'll come looking for things, especially coming out of pretty boys like yourself."  
  
Shawn glared at his fiance, "Don't scare him, he's only here to find out what his crush is up to."  
  
Ramsey chuckled lightly, "Don't worry, besides, as long as you keep yourself low profile and slink in the shadows like the neko-jin you are, you'll be fine."   
  
The Chinese boy nodded, "I'll keep that in mind, just don't get into trouble okay?"  
  
"We won't as long as you don't." Ramsey replied winking slyly.   
  
Shawn blushed and swatted Ramsey on the shoulder, "Good luck Rei."  
  
"Thanks, I'm going to need it." Rei replied as he turned and ran off in search for the Russian loner.   
  
Ramsey started up the car again and headed towards another direction, "Do you think this is a good idea to leave him to his own suspense?"  
  
"Ramsey he's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Shawn replied as he glanced worriedly on the rear view mirror to see Rei's silhouette disappear in the shadows, 'I just hope I'm right.'  
  
Meanwhile, Rei walked slowly towards the corner where he had sen Kai had walked through. When he had gone passed by the corner, he saw a building which the neko-jin thought to be a club of some sort, since there were bouncers guarding the entrance. Seeing the bouncers made Rei slap his own forehead. How was he supposed to enter now, without letting those bouncer people see him. They would surely arrest him and put him somewhere if they found him sneaking in the building.  
  
Rei then thought for a moment and then slapped his forehead again, how could he forget? Slipping his hand into his pocket he pulled out the sleek black flip phone from his pocket and opened it, smiling inwardly to the good service area he had and dialed Ramsey's cell phone number.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Ramsey speaking."  
  
"Rams, I need your help."  
  
"Already? What did you do now?!"  
  
"Shut up Ramsey, I just need help getting past the bouncers."  
  
"Oh that tiny problem. I'll deal with that." With the last word said, a click was heard on the other line. Rei panicked slightly, with that last chance gone, what was he going to do?  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
Rei quickly turned around to face two bouncers that were twice his size. He was going to make a run for it, but his feet were rooted to the ground, he couldn't move an inch.  
  
One of the bouncers was talking on the cell phone before saying, "You Rei Kon?"  
  
Rei nodded hesitantly, praying to every higher being out there to not get him into deep shit now. The second bouncer nodded and slipped something around Rei's neck, "Here's your VIP pass, Mr. Risley's orders."  
  
Rei sweatdropped and looked at the VIP pass. Then made a mental note to thank the American later as he went past the line and into the club.   
  
---  
  
Blackie: Did you like? Did you not like?  
  
Shawn: Whatever your comment maybe, read and review n.n  
  
Blackie: Isn't he cute? -pinches Shawn's cheeks-  
  
Shawn: n.n 


	3. Part Three

Rei: Blackie doesn't own Beyblade

Blackie: Enjoy part three

---

When Rei had come inside the club, what he saw made his golden eyes wide in surprise, and his jaw drop. He wasn't really expecting what's inside the club right now. You see, within the club, the tables had poles in the middle of the surface. There was also a stage right on his left, with a big golden pole in the middle of the stage.

Then neko-jin tore his gaze away from the stage and looked at his surroundings more. He saw that there were these waitresses wearing skimpy outfits that were really showing a lot of skin. Most of them were either dancing in one of the poles on the stage, or the at the individual tables, and some of them were sitting on men's laps, giving them a lap dance. Rei was getting worried, where's Kai? He walked more inside the club, seeing some of the waitresses winking at him or licking their lips seductively towards his way. He saw an empty table and sat on it, eyeing everybody there nervously, praying that nobody would come this way.

Even though he kept praying to higher beings, Rei's prayers weren't answered this time. Instead, there was a waitress coming over his way. She was wearing a red mini tube top that's probably only covering her breasts, and a very short skirt that's up to her inner thigh, with a flirty smile, she sat right on Rei's side, though she's practically sitting right on his lap.

"Hey there, sexy." she murmured, while giving Rei her most flirtatious smile that would make any man melt if they'd seen it.

Rei just gave a friendly smile and looked to a different direction.

"Hmm....a toughie...you want something?" the waitress tried again, only though this time she grounded her breasts against Rei's chest.

Rei sighed inwardly, and suddenly pushed the girl away from his lap, "No...I don't want anything right now." He said.

The waitress pouted, and then suddenly had an idea, "Hmm...I know what you want, I'll be right back." She gave another seductive wink at Rei and stalked off to find something or someone, leaving Rei all confused at the situation.

Rei quickly dialed Ramsey's cell phone number again, hoping that either Shawn or Ramsey will answer. Which there was a slight shuffle before a exhausted voice said, "Yeah, Shawn speaking."

"Shawn, I'm in deep shit now."

"What now? Did the bouncers throw you in jail? Crap, I'm so sorry Rei." Ramsey said in the background.

"No no no, not that, I got in just fine, it's just that the club I'm at, almost every waitress here is trying to get in my pants!"

"Oh, that problem." Shawn muttered, "Look, just stay calm, give me a description to the club surroudings and I'll tell them to Ramsey. If anyone knows clubs, he is the king."

"Well," Rei looked around, "Well first off a lot of waitresses with skimpy outfits."

"Waitresses with skimpy outfits." Shawn repeated to the blonde who was next to him.

"Pole dancing-"

"Pole dancing-"

"Lap dancers-"

"Lap- What the fuck?!"

"What happened to my echo?"

"Are you telling me that you're in Demon Hideaway?" Shawn hissed.

"If that's what the club is called then yes."

"Well you see Rei, I gave you a VIP pass-" Ramsey started.

"So is that a good thing or a-"

"Bad one? Depending on who's going to be on stage-"

"What?! What are you talking about!?"

"All VIP people get the....let's put it as 'special treatment'?" Ramsey said slowly.

"Ramsey..."

"Yes?"

"Remind me to forever kill you."

"Won't slip my mind...." Ramsey said regretfully.

"Glad it won't because once this nightmare is over I'm going to slit your neck and chop your head in half with a butcher knife!!"

"Rei....just...calm....down. Hopefully they won't do anything drastic-"

"They better not Shawn or you're next on the list!!"

"What?! Hey! You were the one that thought of the idea of sneaking up on your boyfriend!!"

"He's not my boyfriend." Rei hissed.

"Yet." Both Ramsey and Shawn replied in unison.

"Shut up!!" Rei snapped, with that, he closed the phone and waited patiently for the 'Special Treatment' as Ramsey put it.

Even thought he was trying he was trying to blend into the crowd so that other people won't notice him, most men sitting by the bar were looking at him, their eyes had that lustful and predatory look, eyeing his body up and down. Oh yeah...he was sure to kill Ramsey now....maybe even Shawn for support.

Out of nowhere, there was a big fat man walking towards his table. Rei gawked at the size of the man; the man probably couldn't fit through the door if he tried! The man had three pieces of hair on his head and a big mustache; his shirt wasn't tucked in and it was full of grease.

"Hello, I'm the manager of Demon Hideaway," bellowed the big, fat man while giving a grin that showed his hideous, yellow teeth, "How do you like the club so far, sir?"

Rei smiled weakly and said, "Err...it's fine, I guess."

The manager gave a loud laugh and patted (more like slapped) Rei on the back, making Rei choke on his own saliva, "Well, that's good to hear. I heard from the bouncers outside that you have a VIP pass? Well, just sit down, relax and wait for your special surprise."

With that, he left Rei, who was losing color in his face every second passed by.

Meanwhile, the waitress who tried to seduce Rei went into one of the dressing rooms.

"Hey, there's this really cute hottie that would probably want your attention, and the boss says that he's one of those VIP people, so you better go and entertain him!" The waitress said to the person inside the dressing room who was getting ready. The said person just smirked and nodded, indicating that the waitress should leave.

Back to Rei he was nervously sitting at his seat, he really didn't like how everyone mentioned that little 'treatment' that was going to happen at any minute now. It was starting to make him more curious and start making him a bit worried too.

He thought of leaving, but since the waitresses and the drunk men were nearby the door, plus the bouncers from outside, they probably weren't going to set him loose without any trouble. So he objected that thought.

Then Rei almost jumped out of his seat when he felt two hands on his shoulders. He whipped around to see the same waitress from before that was flirting with him from before. This time she wasn't being as flirty as usual, but still had that sweet look on her face showing a coy thought in the back of her mind.

"Don't be so uptight sugar, your little surprise will be here about-" The woman rose her hand and as she did the lights went low, "Now.."

--

Read and Review if you want me to continue!


	4. Part Four

Blackie: Final part....don't hurt me that it took soo long x.x Rei: Blackie doesn't own Beyblade, now read x.x Blackie: You head the neko -  
Part Four -  
Immediately Rei looked to the stage, his eyes then went transfixed on a figure before him, a red spotlight was shining over the silhouette, so Rei couldn't quite make out the person's face or features. By the time the person went to the slender gold pole, Rei knew by then the person was a male.  
  
That's when a pale spotlight shined from another angle that made a streak across the scarlet, which caused Rei to squint slightly to the sudden flash of light, but then when the light became more tolerable, what he saw shocked him.  
  
It was none other than his own team captain: Kai Hiwatari. Rei's jaw dropped immensely, as his eyes widened in shock. Kai was pole dancing?! And he's the little surprise everyone was talking about?! What made Rei even more shocked were the clothes that Kai was wearing. The Russian was wearing a small, torn black muscle shirt that was hugging his torso very tightly that you can see his muscles....also Kai was wearing a very short shorts that you can almost see his butt cheeks.  
  
Rei blushed uncontrollably while he was watching Kai grind at the pole. He managed to tear his gaze off Kai's way and looked at the surroundings. All the drunken men were howling and whistling appreciatively at what Kai was doing, which made Rei blush even more.  
  
Not paying any attention to Kai's little....actions, Rei didn't ever realize that Kai was coming towards him. When he turned around, Rei's breathing abruptly stopped, while his brain stopped functioning when he had discovered Kai was grinding his ass against his inner thigh.  
  
He felt his back pressed against the chair as Kai continued to ground his body against his. The cheers and whistles from the crowd seemed to coax Kai to continue his little show. Rei knew his blush was rising dramatically. Either he was going to faint of the emotional shock that was pounding in his head or he was going to faint from blood loss from his nose.  
  
He then found Kai sitting on his lap facing him, his honey colored orbs looking into lusted scarlet velvet eyes. The Russian smirked and ducked his head and purred to Rei, "So you're the special very important person that I have to give treatment to, hm?"  
  
Rei noticed that the area was a bit too dark for his liking. With his sharp eye sight he could see Kai like it was daylight. With Kai, he probably had a hard time telling who he really was due to the pitch black room, so that was good -and- bad at the same time.  
  
Kai smirked and ducked his head again, this time to nibble on Rei's ear. Rei made a small whimper as the Russian made a husky chuckle. He pulled away and looked back into Rei's eyes.  
  
"Y-you're going.....t-to do t-this i-in front of t-these people?" Rei managed to stutter out.  
  
Kai smirked and replied, "Don't worry, I've done this before. And the audience, don't worry about them, just concentrate on me."  
  
With that, Rei just gave a faint nod and allowed Kai do what the Russian was supposed to do. Kai sensed Rei's nod and proceeded on giving Rei the best time of his life. He smirked and kept on grinding against Rei while his tongue was licking Rei's neck seductively.  
  
Rei who was right now being a human tomato, tried to stop the moan that was suppose to come out of his mouth. Right now his emotions were mixed up at the moment. He's feeling overwhelmed at the situation to say at the least, he's afraid of Kai finding out who the 'very important person' was. Oh he could definitely picture Kai's reaction when he finds out; the Russian's crimson eyes grow wide in shock and his handsome mouth drop in astonishment. Yep...Rei could also hear Kai's voice asking him what the hell was he doing in this club. But despite the fact Kai was now nibbling his ear slowly.  
  
And his hands were anything but idle. The older male had his hands on Rei's lithe chest, massaging the stiff muscles. Rei felt a purr rumble in his throat as he sank a little into his chair, letting his eyes flutter shut as the hands rubbed against his chest. Kai smirked wider at the reaction as he grounded his hips down on one area, which caught Rei by surprise, which rewarded Kai with a breathy moan. Rei felt his body arch upwards to meet with Kai's, he had no idea that one simple action could feel so good to his body. And he wanted more of it.  
  
Before he knew it, he had his hands on Kai's shoulders, pulling the Russian towards him, asking in a slightly non-verbal plea to do it again. Kai chuckled huskily before thrusting his body to Rei's again and once more Rei made another loud cry. The crowd seem to enjoy it seemingly because Rei and Kai were mainly the center of the action. Kai leaned down again and nipped at Rei's neck, this time clamping on the skin hard, causing Rei to gasp, but before long he shuddered slightly as Kai suckled the bite before pulling away seeing the slightly reddened hickey.  
  
The Chinese male felt one hand on his chest, the other was sliding down his back near his right side, having...ulterior motives. His body was aching for more as his own hips moved up to meet Kai's which rewarded Rei with a wolfish grin from the crimson eyed male himself. And the Chinese boy had to admit that it looked splendid on the Russian's face.  
  
Before long, Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's neck while his waist was wrapped in the Russian's captivity. They gave one glance at each other before melding their lips together in a heated kiss, which got the crowd in an uproar. Their tongues currently playing 'tonsil hockey' so to speak within their mouths.  
  
That's when Rei felt light shined on the both of them, causing Kai to pull away. His crimson eyes opened to see that he was sitting on his team mate's lap. His eyes widened as he let the name slip from his mouth, "Rei?"  
  
Rei opened his eyes reluctantly, "Kai...I was going to tell you it was me but-"  
  
Kai then understood quickly and planted his lips on Rei's lightly, "It's okay Rei, you don't need to worry."  
  
Then the loud clapping and cheering became louder as they looked around them seeing that the others in club seemed to enjoy the little performance. Rei looked over to see the waitress who gave a wink at him before Kai got off Rei's lap and pulled the Chinese boy to his feet. Kai then whispered in Rei's ear, "We need to get out of here before the crowd gets a little rowdy."  
  
Rei nodded as Kai took his hand and pulled him through the back way and out to the streets. Rei stopped which made the Russian look at him in mild confusion, "Rei?"  
  
"...I'd like to know why you started pole dancing..." Rei replied slowly. Kai shrugged like he was asked this before.  
  
"It was nothing really, I went here a couple weeks ago, ended up in this club and they were looking for a new dancer. A bunch of waitresses were bugging me to try out. So I tried out for the hell of it and then bam I'm a pole dancer."  
  
"I see.." Rei whispered, scratching the back of his head. Kai chuckled lightly and went over to the Chinese boy.  
  
"Is there something you wish to tell me Rei?"  
  
Rei was slightly hypnotized by Kai's crimson eyes, he could hardly stand. He could still feel that power that Kai had over him when they were in that club, "What happened back there....I...."  
  
Kai moved closer, "You what?"  
  
"I...loved it."  
  
The Russian gave that same wolfish grin as he replied, "Good. Because I loved it too."  
  
The two-tone haired male took Rei's waist once more in his arms and pulled him into another kiss, this time more passionate than lustful. Rei responded happily, their tongues battling for dominance, which Kai won easily. After a while both of them broke apart, breathless for a minute but remained in each other's arms.  
  
"So, you wanna go home Tiger?" Kai asked, using a new pet-name for Rei.  
  
Rei shook his head, cuddling his head into Kai's chest, "Not just yet...if you catch my drift."  
  
"I think I do, but it's getting chilly, wanna grab a room at a hotel?"  
  
"Sure, if you're thinking what I'm thinking."  
  
"Course, but I'm going to grab my clothes before we leave."  
  
Rei chuckled, "But this is more better, there's less clothing for me to remove."  
  
"When you put it that way." Kai started, then pulled Rei across the street towards a hotel, "We can get my clothes later in the morning."  
  
--The Next Morning--  
  
"Damn I didn't know I was going to get into a hang over like this." Ramsey rubbed his head tiredly as he looked at his fiance, "So what did those waitresses say?"  
  
"They said that a Chinese boy and Kai went to the nearby hotel. I wonder what was on their minds last night." Shawn replied.  
  
"The same thought we had?" Ramsey suggested. Shady rolled his eyes and went to the hotel across the street. Ramsey followed and asked the man in the check in desk where the two were, which he directed them to the first room. Shawn knocked on the door once, but no response. He knocked again, but still no answer.  
  
Ramsey then placed his hand on the knob which had a 'Do not Disturb' sign on it and jiggled the knob to find it unlocked. The blonde opened the door and peaked inside, causing him to smile lightly, Shawn moved to look in as well, which made Ramsey open the door a little wider.  
  
There in the bed was Rei and Kai, both snuggled up in each others arms, both in the nude with a blanket wrapped around their bodies.  
  
The Japanese boy blinked and then chuckled, "Guess you were right, Rams."  
  
Ramsey chuckled too, "I always am."  
  
Shawn rolled his eyes as they closed the door, "I guess they're going to be there for a while, might as well wait for them."  
  
"Good idea, and I have another one to add." Ramsey said as he pushed the black and silver haired male to the wall and pressed his lips over the Asian's, who complied happily. They fought for dominance within their mouths before they both pulled away for air.  
  
"Ramsey you think this is a good time? You just got out of a hangover." Shawn warned as the blonde rolled his eyes.  
  
"It might help if I got some stress out of my system though." Ramsey replied as he nipped at Shawn's neck.  
  
The Japanese boy shivered, "But Ramsey-"  
  
"C'mon baby let's get a room. Knowing those two, they'll be out like a light for a while."  
  
Shady nodded, getting into the mood himself as both of them went to the front desk.  
  
Blackie: THANK GOD THAT IS FINALLY OVER!! -faints-  
Rei: v.v She's a bit exhausted.  
Kai: Give her some time to recover, she'll be out for a while Blackie: x.x Read and review 


End file.
